The present invention relates to fishing equipment and in particular to an improved jigging pole.
In northern climates, ice fishing is becoming increasingly popular as is a technique known as jigging whereupon a relatively short fishing pole is employed for fishing at relatively shallow depths. If a school of fish is located below a hole in the ice formed by the fisherman, the fish can be relatively quickly withdrawn thus permitting the rapid catching of several fish from the school.
Jigging poles of known construction are straight and usually formed of a relatively flexible rod, usually of fiberglass construction. Such construction does not easily permit the rapid recovery of fish due to the undesirable bending of the pole nor does it provide the desired line force transmission to the fisherman due to the higher resiliency of the pole employed. Although straight, relatively flat and tapered fishing rod shanks have been suggested as represented by design patent U.S. Pat. No. Des. 200,781 issued Apr. 6, 1965 to F. H. Magnus, the unique construction of Applicant's invention is not suggested by such prior art.